Vieilles Connaissances
by F0rtitude
Summary: L'ancienne voisine d'Hermione croise la sorcière et Ron lorsque ceux-ci font des commissions dans un centre commerciale moldu. La voisine se demande ce qui s'advient de la chouchou des professeurs après 20 ans de ne pas s'être adresser la parole. Hr/G Femslash.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici mon premier texte que je publie ici. C'est venue d'une idée que j'ai eu un soir, alors que je travaillais sur une autre histoire. Une petite nouvelle qui me montrait à quoi ressemblerait le futur si ça se passait bien dans mon autre histoire.**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite que ça vous donne le sourire tout comme ça me l'a donné quand je l'ai écrit. :)**

 **Bref, Je ne vous retiens pas plus. Bonne lecture!**

 **Fortitude**

* * *

« Est-ce Hermione? Est-ce vraiment Hermione Granger? » se demanda une femme aux cheveux blonds lisses lorsqu'elle vit une femme dans le début trentaine sortir du magasin en poussant une poussette et éprouvant quelque difficulté à ne pas tout renverser. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux bouclés d'à peine 5-6 ans, l'aînée sûrement, s'accrochait sagement à la dame. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient comme ceux d'Hermione dans sa jeunesse, mais le roux devait provenir du jeune homme qui tenait la porte ouverte avec un autre enfant sur les épaules, bien que la rousseur ne soit pas exactement du même ton.

Cet autre enfant, encore une fille, devait être à peine être plus jeune que l'ainée. Par contre, ses cheveux, contrairement à sa frangine, étaient bruns et plats. Non pas exactement plats. Ils possédaient une légère courbe à l'extrémité, sûrement comme l'homme s'il avait les cheveux plus longs. Il était clair que le brun provenait de la mère.

La femme à la poussette semblait mener le petit groupe. Cela ne aurait guère étonnée la spectatrice si cette dame était bien et belle Hermione. Après tout ce que la femme aux cheveux blonds se souvenait d'Hermione était qu'elle a toujours été une miss je-sais-tout contrôlante doublée de miss perfection qui ne supportait pas les erreurs ou la «stupidité» de ses compères. Toujours à se prendre pour le professeur et dire à ses camarades qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ci et de faire de cela. Donc, la voir mener la tête du groupe avec l'homme qui la suivait docilement ne l'étonnait guère. Même elle eut de la difficulté à ne pas éclater de rire. C'était _tellement_ prévisible. Une fois sortie du magasin, la jeune maman sortit un petit papier de sa poche, sûrement une autre de ses fameuses listes. Même jeune, Hermione avait la manie de faire des listes pour s'ordonner et ne rien oublier. Elle a toujours été très méticuleuse et très sérieuse. Elle se souvient aussi qu'Hermione, si elle n'était pas toute seule avec un de ses nombreux livres, elle traînait avec du monde bizarre. La femme aux cheveux blonds se souvenait que ceux-ci avaient une mauvaise influence sur elle, bien qu'Hermione prétendait être indépendante et au-delà des influences. Elle était toujours là à briser le fun des autres enfants et à jouer la reporteuse.

La femme blonde rejoignit rapidement celle qu'elle prenait pour Hermione, ses enfants et son mari. Elle cria plus fortement : « Hermione? » Aussitôt, la femme brune souleva la tête pour regarder celle qui l'avait interpellée.

« Oui, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils sous l'effort de concentration. » Elle cherchait si elle la connaissait. Car après tout, Hermione était dans un magasin moldu. Loin de toute sa popularité chez ses pairs sorciers.

« C'est moi. Roxanne! Roxanne Johnson! Tu te souviens? J'habitais juste -

\- En face de moi. Du moins en diagonale. Et nous sommes allés à l'école primaire ensemble, fit lentement Hermione se faisant submerger par ses souvenirs. Nous étions toujours dans la même classe jusqu'à que je change d'école. Oui… Je m'en souviens…»

Tout cela remontait si loin! Tant d'année passée, pourtant Hermione se souvient parfaitement de Roxanne Johnson. Elle était une véritable peste même à son plus jeune âge. Déjà princesse et nombril du monde. Elle possédait une clique et régnait durant les récréations ou lorsque les professeurs n'étaient pas présents. Avec son cercle d'amis, elle devenait un véritable petit tyran qui menait la vie difficile à tout enfant qui ne rentrait pas dans la norme et Hermione ne l'était pas. Déjà à cette époque, Hermione se levait pour arrêter ses injustices dont elle était témoin. Ce qui pouvait engendrer une certaine haine chez les populaires, ceux qui possédait le pouvoir, mais elle n'allait certainement pas laisser quelqu'un se faire intimider et ostracisé sous ses yeux. La première fois qu'elle fit de la magie, c'était alors qu'elle tenait tête contre Roxanne. Dès lors, Hermione fut identifiée comme : «Étrange et Dangereuse». Même quand la petite Johnson était seule avec la petite Granger, elle était dominatrice et manipulatrice. Elle se mettait à pleurer et courait chercher ses parents lorsque la sorcière refusait de jouer au jeu que la fille blonde avait décidé. Plus tard, ce fut avec des fausses promesses et des menaces voilées que Roxanne fonctionnaient, mais le résultat était le même. Hermione, depuis sa jeunesse, l'avait répertorié comme étant une manipulatrice et enfant née avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. De la même espèce que Drago Malfoy avant que ce dernier change après la guerre. Il suffisait à Roxanne de faire les beaux yeux et de présenter des excuses à moitié pensées pour qu'elle soit blanchie de toutes fautes et même qu'on lui donne un bonbon par-dessus le marché.

« Ça fait longtemps, dit joyeusement Roxanne. Ça fait quoi? Presque 20 ans qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

\- Oui 20 ans, hocha Hermione.

\- Ouais, tes parents m'ont dit que tu avais été dans un pensionnat au loin.

\- Oui. Il était très loin et je ne pouvais retourner à la maison que durant les vacances de Noël et d'été. »

Après, il y a eu un silence. Roxanne pensait à toutes les choses qu'elle voulait demander. Elle voulait s'informer de la femme face à elle, car bien que leur dernière conversation datait de 20 ans, elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'Hermione possédait une intelligence vive et au-dessus de la moyenne avec une mémoire phénoménale. Ce qui à l'époque créait beaucoup de rancœur et de jalousie à cause de ses constants résultats parfaits. Et les professeurs qui n'arrêtait pas de la prêché et dire à quel point il faudrait avoir plus d'élève comme elle. Maintenant, Roxanne se demandait jusqu'où l'intelligence du chouchou du prof l'avait mené. Elle devait sûrement posséder un poste important dans une grande firme. Sûrement gagner un salaire à six chiffres, peut-être plus.

Hermione, de son côté, se demandait ce que Roxanne lui voulait, car elle se souvient qu'elles ne s'étaient pas quittées sur les termes les plus amicales. Non, au contraire. Elles étaient sur le point de se déclarer une guerre ouverte. Elle se demandait pourquoi sa persécutrice du primaire était si joyeuse de la revoir. Elle ne devait certainement pas se souvenir de toute la solitude et la peine qu'elle avait créées en d'Hermione.

« Ce sont tes enfants, demanda en Roxanne en regardant tour à tour les gamins. Tu as de beaux enfants. »

Hermione s'adoucit. Elle pouvait se montrer fière de ses enfants. Elle sentit sa petite Rose s'accrocher après son pantalon. Cette dernière, bien qu'encore jeune, semblait posséder son intelligence, tout ayant héritée de la curiosité de son partenaire de vie. Si Rose n'entrait pas chez Griffondor comme tous les Weasley avant elle, elle allait certainement entrer chez les Serdaigles. Elle adorait lire et accomplir des puzzles. De plus, elle les accomplissait rapidement, ce qui surprenait à tout coup Hermione. Rose devait sûrement être intimidée par l'inconnu, pour qu'elle se cache ainsi derrière elle. La femme enceinte posa une main réconfortante sur la tête de sa fille et l'encouragea à se montrer, mais au contraire, la Gryffondor la sentit se reculer.

« N'est-ce pas? Voici Rose. Elle vient d'avoir ses 6 ans, il y a deux semaines. Ensuite, il y a Émilie. Elle a 5 ans. Et pour finir, la petite dernière Perdita qui a 13 mois et demi, présenta joyeusement Hermione en soulevant doucement la couverture du carrosse pour présenter une nouveau-née dans un habit mauve craie avec une baguette magique aux étincelles brodées sur le torse.

\- Et tu ne me présentes pas 'Mione?

\- Et voici Ron, fini par dire Hermione. Qui est

\- Ton mari avec qui tu as eu ces fabuleux enfants, fini Roxanne en tendant la main. »

Hermione lança rapidement un regard vers Ron, retenant d'éclater de rire. Tandis que le couple se racontait toute une histoire par le biais du regard, ce fut au tour de Ron d'éclater de rire. Celui-ci dû attraper plus fermement le pied de la fillette sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber. Émilie sembla trouver drôle les vibrations, alors elle se mit à sourire à son tour tout en s'accrochant plus solidement au front du jeune homme. Hermione sourit tendrement à voir sa petite Émilie avoir autant de plaisir. Elle a toujours aimé se retrouver en hauteur, se faire lancer, se faire tournoyer, être sur les épaules de ses oncles et les balades sur balai. Hermione ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre que plus tard, elle aura une passion pour voler et courir les montagnes russes dans les foires. À la maison, elle n'était pas toujours de tout repos. À son grand malheur, elle adorait grimpé et tenté des cascades casse-cous. Cascades qu'elle accomplissait pour attraper le pot à biscuit placé sur la plus haute étagère, afin d'éviter que les enfants fasses leur repas avec ou sinon pour apprendre à bien tomber lorsqu'elle fera du balai. Du moins, c'est ainsi que l'enfant l'expliquait lorsque Hermione la surprise plusieurs fois à grimper sur le comptoir de la cuisine, sur son bureau ou sur les diverses bibliothèques se trouvant un peu partout dans la maison. Elle ne trouvait pas comique de savoir que sa fille soit aussi téméraire, mais trouvait mignon qu'Émilie aille penser à prendre les oreillers et les cousins de la maison pour se créer une surface d'atterrissage moelleuse.

Elle vit Ron lâcher les sacs de commissions pour tendre la main à son tour et ouvrir la bouche pour se présenter. Mais Hermione lui fit signe de ne rien dire et lorsque le jeune homme vit les yeux malicieux de cette dernière, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter de jouer son jeu. C'était tellement rare qu'Hermione se montrait joueuse qu'il ne l'allait certainement pas l'arrêté. Au contraire, il allait essayer de tirer le plus de plaisir dans son rôle d'acolyte.

« Bonjour Ron, je suis Roxanne. Une voisine et amie d'Hermione durant sa jeunesse. »

Hermione leva un sourcil. Amie? C'est un très grand terme pour décrire la relation qui les unissait. Car elles étaient tout sauf complices, mais la sorcière décida de ne rien dire. Ramener une rancune qui datait d'une vingtaine d'années devant les filles n'était certainement pas la plus brillantes des idées.

« Je crois que je t'ai déjà vu, avoua-t-elle tout en continuant de fixer Ronald dans les yeux.

\- Ah bon? Désoler, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir, dit-il les oreilles devenant tranquillement rouges.

\- Oui. Tu étais venu chez Hermione pour la reconduire jusqu'à chez toi. Il me semble. Elle allait passer le reste de l'été là-bas.

\- Oui. Ça se peut. Ça m'est déjà arrivé d'aller la chercher chez elle, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

« Tu as une excellente mémoire, complimenta sincèrement Hermione. » C'était arrivé trois fois. Après, elle transplanait par elle-même pour se déplacer. Durant la brève apparence que Ron avait faite chez ses parents, Roxanne avait dû être présente durant un de ses arrivées ou départs et s'en souvenir après toutes ses années. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de reconnaître Ron même s'il avait changé. Beaucoup changer. Dorénavant, il était avait pris des muscles qui ne lui enlevait l'allure d'échalote lorsqu'il était en poussée de croissance. Ses bras continuaient d'être légèrement plus longs, mais cela faisait partie de son charme, surtout quand tu voyais les muscles fléchir sous la peau. Son visage continuait d'être circulaire lui donnant un air presque enfantin et innocent, ce qui l'aidait à se faire pardonner lorsqu'il se montrait maladroit, mais l'intensité dans ses yeux dévoilait qu'il était tout à fait capable de prendre un air méchant et imposant s'il le désirait. Il était dorénavant difficile de lui résister. Hermione l'avait déjà vu à quelques reprises convaincre un numéro 6 sur l'échelle de Klein de donner une chance au beau spécimen qu'est devenu Ron.

« Et je vois qu'il y a une brioche au four, dit Roxanne en déposant une main sur le ventre d'Hermione. »

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lorsque le monde rencontre une femme enceinte, ont-ils le besoin de toucher son ventre? Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela. C'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle, mais cela ne donne pas pour autant le droit au monde d'y toucher. Cela ne porte pas chance, richesse ou fertilité. C'est juste embarrassant. Hermione se redressa et racla la gorge. Ces simples gestes semblèrent réveiller la femme blonde qui retira sa main.

« C'est pour dans combien de temps?

\- Neuf semaines. C'est un garçon.

\- Ah oui? As-tu déjà trouvé un nom?

\- Oui. Deux. D'où tout le drame. Nous n'arrivons pas à nous choisir et à trouver un compromis.

\- Quelles sont-ils? Moi j'ai toujours voulu appelle mon fils, si j'en avais un, Richard.

\- Arnold et Jules. Je voudrais Jules, comme Jules Vernes, mais mon amour s'entête sur Arnold. Sauf que son ancien animal de compagnie s'appelait aussi ainsi. »

Dans le monde des moldus, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être l'homonyme d'un boursouflet? Un rat? Non. Croutard était un rat… Un animagus aussi, mais il était rat. Une sorte de hamster chantant à long poil? Oui. Sûrement. Ça devra faire l'affaire. Hermione espérait juste que Roxanne ne s'engage pas sur cette voie. Au grand plaisir de la maman, cette dernière se contenta de sourire. Cependant, il lui semblait crispé. Elle devait se retenir de ne pas émettre un commentaire désobligeant. Hermione soupira mentalement. Au moins avec les années, sa voisine sembla avoir installé une sorte de filtre sur ses paroles. Bon, il n'était toujours pas subtil, mais au moins, dorénavant, Roxanne se retenait de dire des choses désobligeantes.

« Et toi? As-tu un mari? Des enfants, demanda Hermione.

\- Oui. Oui. J'ai un mari. Il est vraiment super. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Marc? Marc Watson?

\- Quoi Marc Watson? La Brute, s'écria Hermione les yeux qui voulait lui sortir de la tête. » Puis elle se reprit rapidement et continua plus calmement. « Oui, je me souviens parfaitement de Marc.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que durant sa jeunesse, il était agité et quelque peu violent. Depuis, il s'est calmé et est devenu un véritable câlinours.

\- Maman, c'est quoi un câlinours, demanda Rose en tirant doucement sur le pantalon de sa mère.

\- Un câlinours. C'est quelqu'un qui fait des câlins ours. Un peu comme oncle Charlie ou Oncle Bill ou mammy Molly. »

À ces mots, la fillette hochait la tête. Elle comprenait ceci. C'était quelqu'un qui serait très fort quand il faisait des câlins parce qu'il aimait beaucoup la personne.

« Moi j'aime les câlins d'oncle Charlie, cria Émilie en sautant sur les épaules du plus jeune des garçons de la famille Weasley. Je préfère ceux d'oncle George. Il est plus drôle.

\- Je sais, ma choupinette. Quand il rend visite, tu ne veux plus le lâcher, dit doucement Hermione à sa fille. »

À ces mots, la jeune fille prit des teintes rosées, mais elle continua de sourire joyeusement. Avant de sortir la lèvre inférieure, ce qui créa une moue.

« Je m'ennuie d'Oncle George, dit-elle tristement.

\- Moman va nous arranger une visite, soit avec lui ou avec mammy Molly. Ainsi, tu pourras voir toute la famille. Mais tu sais qu'Oncle George est très occupé avec sa boutique.

\- Hey, mais je suis là, s'écria Ron d'en dessous. Quoi? T'es en train de dire que tu ne me trouves pas drôle? Ou que tu n'aimes pas mes câlins?

\- Moi, j'aime tes câlins, fit Rose en s'accrochant maintenant à ses pantalons et serrant sa jambe dans ses petits bras.

\- Merci Rosie, dit-il en se penchant pour la prendre dans ses bras. »

À 6 ans, c'était encore possible, mais cela allait sûrement être parmi ses dernières années, pensa Ron. Surtout s'il y a un enfant sur les épaules et des sacs dans une main. Une fois Rose bien installée dans les bras de Ron, elle déposa un bec sur sa joue qui prit des couleurs rougeâtres peu de temps après. Ron sourit bêtement. Émilie, pendant que Ronald faisait des acrobaties pour prendre sa sœur dans les bras, riait à perdre haleine, en redemandant encore et encore. La sensation de chute et de remontée l'amusait grandement. Quand Hermione vit Ron essayer de remonter avec le nouveau poids, mit une main dans le dos de la cadette afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas tomber.

« Ça va Ronald? Ce n'est pas lourd, demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Oui. Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je gère tout. Ça me fera mon exercice de la journée, blagua-t-il.

\- OK, finit par dire lentement la brunette après s'être assurée qu'Émilie ne risquait pas de tomber. Si tu te sens fatigué, tu sais que tu peux déposer les enfants. Émilie est suffisamment grande pour qu'elle marche d'elle-même.

\- Non, s'écria la cadette en passant ses bras autour du front pour se retenir plus fermement si on tentait de la dégager de son poste.»

Hermione la regarda un instant, mais lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Ron, elle soupira. Elle allait laisser faire.

«Dépose-la, si tu te sens fatigué, répéta Hermione dans un soupir.»

Émilie se redressa et s'accrocha de nouveau aux cheveux roux de l'homme voyant que sa mère avait capitulé et avait retourné son attention à sa conversation avec son amie.

«Roxanne, as-tu des enfants?

\- Oui. Une fille. 3 ans et demi. Elizabeth. Marc et moi essayons actuellement pour avoir un autre. Est-ce que vous aimez avoir des sœurs, demanda-t-elle aux fillettes.»

Rose faisait non, tandis qu'Émilie hochait la tête énergiquement. Puis la petite brunette remarqua la réponse de sa grande sœur et se mit l'imiter, bien que son sourire continuait de laisser présager qu'elle continuait de croire l'inverse.

Roxanne ria du changement de réponse de la plus jeune. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle aussi était enfant unique comme Hermione et elle se souvient plus jeune qu'elle voulait un frère ou une sœur avec qui elle pouvait jouer quand ses amis étaient occupés.

« Alors? Tes fameuses études que tu as dû faire au loin t'ont permis à devenir quoi? Que fais-tu dans la vie?

\- Je travaille au ministère.

\- Ne sois pas gênée de donner ton titre, dit Ron en souriant à grande dent. Hermione est trop humble pour dire qu'elle est directrice de son département.

\- Vraiment? C'est fabuleux! J'ai toujours sût que tu allais être chef de quelque chose d'important. J'ai toujours sût que tu étais extrêmement intelligente. »

Hermione souria poliment. C'est drôle. À ses oreilles, ça sonnait comme une insulte. Comme si on venait de lui dire qu'elle était une lécheuse de pompe. Et dans sa jeunesse, elle ne se souvient pas de s'être faite dit qu'elle était intelligente autre que par ses parents ou les professeurs. Non ce que les autres enfants lui disait était qu'elle était bizarre, étrange et s'amusait énormément au dépend de son prénom ou de ses longues dents. La raison de pourquoi elle préférait les livres ou la compagnie des professeurs à celles de ses camarades.

« Merci. En réalité, je viens de décrocher la promotion. Ça ne fait même pas encore un an.

\- Et je vous jure que durant ce _même pas un an_ , il y en a eu des réformes. Ça tourne au turbo depuis que 'Mione est à la tête. De toute façon, dès qu'elle a mit le pied là-bas, j'ai toute de suite sût qu'elle allait finir par le gérer.

\- Ron… S'il te plait. N'exagère pas. Elle ne connait pas la vérité, elle va croire tout ce que tu vas lui dire.

\- Non. C'est vrai! Quand Hermione est sortie de l'école avec les meilleurs résultats depuis près de 40 ans et qu'elle a exprimé le désir de travail au ministère, toutes les sections se l'arrachaient. C'est sûr qu'elle allait finir par prendre la direction de peu importe où tu allais 'Mione. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu deviennes ministre.

\- Alors tu vas attendre longtemps. Mais merci Ron. C'est gentil.

\- C'est surtout vrai, dit-il en offrant un de ses sourires à la Weasley.

\- Oui bon. Et pour répondre à ta question, Roxanne. Ronald est dans les forces de l'ordre. Et ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que lui et Harry, son meilleur ami qui est aussi le mien, font partie des meilleurs officiers du siècle. Il peut se montrer extrêmement fier de son parcours. Il a arrêté de nombreux criminel et à démanteler de nombreuses organisations puissantes et dangereuses dans toute la Bretagne.

\- Mais tous les mérites reviennent à Harry.

\- Ne dis pas cela. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre et je sais très bien ce que tu vaux. Et je sais aussi qu'Harry n'aurait pas pu accomplir la moitié des choses sans toi.

\- Ou sans toi. Merlin. Combien de fois tu nous as sorties d'un mauvais pas?

\- Ronald, dit Hermione plus strictement afin d'arrêter court à leur débat.»

Déterré leurs accomplissements passés lorsque Voldemort était encore en vie devant une moldue n'était pas une chose intelligente à faire. Roxanne ne comprendrait rien. Ni à leur référence, ni à leur passé, ni à la nécessité de leurs actes, ni à leur choix. Aussitôt l'auror prit des teintes encore plus rouges et arrêta de parler. Les fillettes éclatèrent de rire envoyant à quel point il prenait des couleurs. Pourtant leur mère avait juste dit son prénom, mais elles connaissaient ce sentiment quand c'était leur nom qui était nommé. Rose déposa un baisé sur sa joue. Sûrement de pitié. Ça ne devait pas être la première fois que cela arrivait. Madame Watson rit doucement de son côté. À la fois parce que c'était réjouissant de voir leur mimique et leurs interactions. C'en était mignon. Mais sa principal raison de pourquoi elle riait parce qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur Hermione. Un homme obéissant et soumit.

«Et toi? Que fais-tu dans la vie?

\- Je travaille aux ressources humaines chez Victoria's Secret et Marc est professeur au secondaire. Il enseigne l'histoire.

\- Marc est professeur d'histoire. Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, ria Hermione en souriant. J'aurais dit la construction ou athlète ou -

\- Mione! Ron! Vous voilà enfin, cria une femme rousse. Je vous ai attendu à notre point, mais puisque vous n'arriviez pas, j'ai décidé de faire le trajet inverse pour essayer de vous retrouver.»

Roxanne regarda la jeune femme qui semblait connaître Hermione. Celle-ci avait des cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient juste en en-dessous de la mâchoire. Une légère courbure donnait vie aux pointes. Elle devait être sûrement la sœur de ce Ronald. Elle tenait la main d'un garçon à peine plus âgée qu'Émilie et elle s'était arrangé un long tissu pour tenir un nouveau-né contre sa poitrine. Son autre main tenait des sacs, même le garçon en portait. Puis tout à coup le garçon lâcha la main de sa mère pour courir jusqu'à la bureaucrate tandis que Rose gigotait pour que Ron la lâche ce qu'il finit par faire. Une fois le pied-à-terre, l'ainée parti rejoindre la nouvelle dame.

«Hugo! Rose! On ne court pas, fit Hermione.» Mais le rappel à l'ordre fut inutile, car celui-ci avait déjà arrêté de courir ayant atteint son objectif. Rose fut plus obéissante en parcourant les derniers mètres à la marche. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle donna la main à la dame rousse qui la pris allègrement pour remarcher jusqu'à Hermione.

«Bonjour Vix, dit Hermione en déposant un baisé sur les lèvres de la nouvelle arrivante. J'étais sur le point de partir pour te rejoindre, mais j'ai rencontré Roxanne en chemin, une voisine qui vivait en face de chez moi lorsque j'étais petite, et j'imagine que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

\- C'est bon, ma douce. Je me demandais juste ce qui te retenait. Normalement, c'est toujours toi qui arrives en premier.»

Après cela, cette Vix se retourna vers Roxanne et lui tendit la main pour faire les présentations. Roxanne qui avait commencé à dévisager la nouvelle arrivante, à cause de la manière qu'Hermione l'avait salué et des surnoms qu'elles s'étaient données, se reprise rapidement et serra la main. En ses 20 ans d'éloignement, Hermione était rendue beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'elle ne le pensait, elle n'était plus ce cube rigide et frigide de l'époque. Cette école et Ron lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

«Bonjour je suis Ginny. Ravie de te rencontrer, dit-elle jovialement. Est-ce que vous étiez amie?

\- Oui. Et j'imagine que tu es la sœur de Ronald. Belle-sœur d'Hermione. Pour ce que j'ai compris, ça fait une grande belle-famille. Hermione. Ça doit changer d'enfant unique, non?

\- Pas belle-sœur, rectifia Hermione, en essayant avec le plus grand mal de ne pas sourire bêtement ou d'éclater de rire. Épouse. Ronald est mon beau-frère. Je te présente officiellement Madame Ginny Granger.»

À cette déclaration, la bouche de la femme blonde s'ouvrit sans pouvoir se refermer. Pourtant, elle a essayé. À mainte reprise. Roxanne l'avouait. Ceci. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Hermione gaie? Hermione lesbienne? La fille la plus banale qu'elle a rencontrée, hormis son intelligence, était gaie? Désolé, mais lorsque Roxanne la croisait l'été, Hermione transpirait l'hétérosexuelle. Puis Roxanne regarda l'annuaire gauche des trois adultes devant elle, à la recherche d'une confirmation quelconque. Hermione et Ginny possédaient une alliance. Alors qu'aucunes bagues ne décoraient les doigts de l'homme.

«Et voici Hugo, il est plus jeune qu'Émilie. Et la petite cocotte dans le doudou, c'est Viviane. Elle est aussi la sœur jumelle de Perdita. » Annonça tranquillement Hermione toujours le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Ron gardait les lèvres bien serrer pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il devait admettre que la tête de Madame Watson n'avait pas de prix. Ça méritait largement le silence qu'Hermione lui avait demandé lors des présentations.

Roxanne essayait encore en train d'analyser le fait qu'Hermione était lesbienne pendant que miss je-sais-tout lui présentait ses autres enfants. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le bras de Ginny faire le tour des hanches de la brunette, elle devait finir par l'admettre. En plus, apparemment, elles s'étaient donné des mots doux pour s'appeler. Ginny avec une main flattait les cheveux de Rose, tandis qu'Hermione châtiait Ronald afin de l'empêcher de rire avant de concentrer son attention à ce qu'Hugo essayait de lui montrer. Quelque chose dans le sac.

«Et toi, Ginny? Que fais-tu dans la vie, essaya de demander le plus banalement possible Roxanne.

\- Je viens de quitter mon poste dans l'équipe.

\- Équipe?

\- Elle joue, du moins, elle jouait, jusqu'à très récemment, dans une équipe professionnelle de football, expliqua rapidement Hermione avant de reconcentrer son attention à son fils.

\- Oh. Je vois.»

Roxanne ne voyait pas du tout. Hermione la bouffeuse de livre était tombée amoureuse d'une athlète. Avait tombé amoureuse d'une femme. Non. Ça ne fonctionnait tellement pas. C'était tellement incompatible, pourtant cela semblait très bien fonctionner, car elles étaient sur le point d'avoir quoi? - leur sixième enfant?

Ginny regarda son épouse, surprise, puis sembla comprendre quelque chose et elle hocha la tête. C'est vrai, Roxanne est une moldue. Elle ne connait pas le Quidditch.

«Donc, tu es présentement au chômage.»

À ce moment, Ginny fronça les sourcils sévèrement et Ron faillit éclater de rire, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard de sa sœur, il s'avisa. Chômage. Était un grand mot. Elle était plutôt en train de rediriger sa carrière, car elle ne possédait plus la même fougue et énergie que lorsqu'elle avait 20 ans. De plus, les nombreux voyages et son entraînement intensif l'empêchaient de profiter de sa famille comme elle le souhaitait.

«Je suis plutôt en interemploi. Actuellement, je m'occupe de ma famille grandissante et je comptais dès qu'Arnold -

\- Jules, ravisa Hermione.

\- Dès qu'Arnold soit né de commencer une carrière en journalisme, reprit Ginny. Je pensais m'occuper de la section sportive vu mon expérience dans le domaine et mes contacts.»

Roxanne hocha la tête acceptant les explications. Pourtant son esprit restait pris sur une des nombreuses questions qui a germé dans son esprit en apprenant qu'Hermione était lesbienne.

« Mais qui porta qui? Comment êtes-vous départagé les grossesses, demanda la ressource humaine.» Ce n'était pas les questions qui l'intéressaient, mais c'était les seules qui avaient réussi à franchir ses lèvres.

« Hermione porta Rose, expliqua rapidement Ginny. Un peu plus d'un an plus tard, ce fut moi avec Émilie et alors que j'étais sur le point d'accoucher, Hermione tomba enceinte d'Hugo.

\- Ensuite, nous avons attendu 2 ans avant d'essayer nouveau. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Vix tomba enceinte des jumelles, termina d'expliquer la plus âgée des sorcières. Puis, il y a moi de Jules.

\- Arnold.

\- Jules.

\- Est-ce qu'elles font tout le temps ça, demanda Roxanne en se retournant vers Ron.

\- Plus qu'il est sain d'admettre.

\- Ronald, grognèrent les deux femmes en même temps.»

Ce qui déclenchait un rire nerveux chez l'auror qui leva les mains en signe qu'il se rendait. Roxanne se demandait si Hermione avait dû faire l'amour avec Ronald pour avoir ses enfants et se demandait comment Ginny s'était prise. Elle a sûrement dû passer par un donneur… car leurs enfants, maintenant qu'elle avait les parents sous les yeux, leur ressemblait énormément. La femme blonde retrouvait des traits faciaux des deux femmes âgées. À moins, d'avoir utilisé de la magie, ce qui est impossible, ou qu'Hermione avait un jumeau secret, elle ne voyait pas comment les enfants pouvaient leur être si ressemblant.

«Onh… Je crois, ma douce, que nous avons une choupinette fatiguée, fit lentement Ginny lorsqu'elle remarqua Émilie.»

Cette dernière était tombée endormie sur les épaules de son oncle utilisant la tête de celui-ci comme oreiller.

«Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller, dit doucement l'ex-joueuse de quidditch.

\- Oui. Je le crois aussi. Et il faut que nous trouvions rapidement une toilette. Je suis contente de t'avoir croisée, Roxanne, et de t'avoir parlé, dit Hermione en se remettant derrière la poussette.

\- Non laisse-moi faire, fit Ginny en poussant doucement son épouse sur le côté. OK Rose, Hugo, on aide Moman, on tient la poussette.

\- Est-ce que tu as acheté des couches, demanda tout à coup Hermione inquiète. Et la crème pour la peau?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai acheté plusieurs paquets. Je nous ai stockés pour plusieurs semaines.

\- Et les élastiques à cheveu pour Émilie? Et le papier?

\- Aussi. J'en ai pris de tous les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Et j'ai acheté pour plus de 1000 pages. Je crois que tu ne risques pas d'en manquer de sitôt.

\- Fabuleux. Et le shampoing qui ne pique pas les yeux? T'en as trouvé? Ainsi que des souliers pour Hugo?

\- Oui. oui, ma douce. J'ai tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai rien oublié. J'ai même trouvé des caleçons pour lui, ainsi que petites bas pour les jumelles. Je vais te montrer tout cela à la maison. J'ai même trouvé de ton fromage qui empeste. Si c'est toujours d'actualité, je pourrais te préparer tes croquettes au hareng et faire fondre des tranches dessus, comme tu les aimes ce soir.

\- Mmmm. J'ai déjà l'eau à la bouche. Sinon tu as bien trouvé le cadeau pour Luna?

\- Merlin! J'ai oublié. J'ai fait toute ta liste, sauf ça. Merlin. Nous sommes même venues initialement ici pour ça. Merlin. Ce n'est pas croyable.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Vix, dis-doucement la bureaucrate en posant une main calmante sur le bras de sa compagne. Nous avons encore du temps pour le trouver. Samedi prochain, nous rendons visite à mes parents, pendant qu'on les garde, tu pourras acheter quelque chose.

\- Oui. oui, c'est vrai… Bon, je crois que je n'aurais pas le choix de revenir faire un tour. Arhg… Merlin! C'est si bête.

\- T'es la meilleure, tu sais, Vix, même avec tes oublis, dit amoureusement Hermione en l'embrassant sur les lèvres pour la remercier de prendre la relève et d'être aussi prévoyante.»

Roxanne remarqua la main du génie. Celle-ci traînait au-dessus du derrière de son épouse. Un peu plus bas et ça aurait pu être indécent en public, surtout lorsque Roxanne remarqua que les doigts se trouvaient sous les vêtements... dans les sous-vêtements… C'était définitivement indécent en public. Et il était évident qu'Hermione caressait la peau. Roxanne dut mettre tout son énergie à ne pas réagir. Ce n'était tellement pas comme Hermione. Du moins pas comme l'Hermione qu'elle se souvenait. Roxanne détourna le regard en se répétant que ça devait les hormones de grossesse qui la rendait aussi… chaleureuse… et sensuelle…

«Hum-um! Les filles, fit Ron après l'avoir remarqué à son tour.»

Hermione le transperça du regard, mais se reprit. Quant à Ginny, cette dernière soupira, mais sembla s'être calmée. Elle déposa une bise sur les lèvres d'Hermione avant de mettre les sacs les plus lourds sous le carrosse et ce qui ne rentrait pas le remit à Hermione et à Ron. Ils suffisaient maintenant de traîner leurs commissions jusqu'à un endroit tranquille pour le mettre dans la sacoche. Par chance pour eux, il ne restait plus grand-chose. Puis vérifia que les deux enfants avaient bien obéi avant de se mettre en marche. Sauf que l'ainée avait croisée les bras et refusait de toucher la poussette.

«Rosie, commença doucement l'ancienne athlète professionnelle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tiens pas le carrosse?

\- Parce que, dit-elle en tapant du pied.

\- Rosie. _Parce que_ n'est pas une réponse.

\- Je veux tenir la main de maman, dit-elle en s'accrochant au pantalon d'Hermione.

\- Maman tient les sacs et elle a envi pipi. Obéie à moman, ma chérie.

\- Non. Je veux tenir la main de maman, dit-elle en se recroisant les bras et en tapant du pied.»

Roxanne regarda l'ainée commencée une crise. Cela lui rappelait tellement Hermione quand elle était plus jeune. Elle était toujours là à exiger qu'on fasse à sa manière, sinon elle se mettait en colère et boudait. Ensuite, elle regarda le beau-frère pour jauger comment il prenait ce délai. Il était calme. De toute évidence, ce scénario n'était pas la première fois qui se produisait. La travailleuse chez Victoria's Secret remarqua qu'il s'était légèrement reculé. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas se mêler de tout ceci.

«Rosie. Viens prendre le carrosse. C'est la dernière fois que je le demande gentiment, après je vais me fâcher, menaça sur un ton doux Ginny.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas.

\- Rosie, commença Ginny un octet plus bas, mais elle fut interrompue par sa femme.

\- Rose. Je ne peux pas te donner la main, car je dois transporter les sacs, mais si tu m'aide, je pourrais te donner la main. Donc je te laisse le choix. Sois que tu m'aides à transporter des sacs et tu tiens ma main, ou sinon tu obéis immédiatement à moman et tu tiens la poussette.»

Aussitôt, Rosie choisie d'aider avec les commissions. Hermione lui donna un petit sac léger, mais en le faisant, elle remarqua le regard attentif de son fils sur elle.

«Souhaites-tu aussi aidé, Hugo? Je sais que tu es un homme fort et que tu peux traîner plus que ton sac. Veux-tu que je t'en donne un peu plus?

\- Moi être fort, s'écria-t-il en pliant ses bras essayant de montrer toute sa force.»

Hermione lui sourit en se retenant de rire des manières de son petit bonhomme, puis continua de transvider le contenu de son sac entre ses deux enfants. Hugo pouvait se montrer aussi cascadeur qu'Émilie, bien que la majorité du temps, il était plus calme. Il aidait régulièrement sa sœur lorsque celle-ci essayait d'atteindre l'étage aux desserts, surtout après que Ginny aille fait un de ses gâteaux. Sinon, il adorait passé son temps à l'extérieur à observer minutieusement la nature, insectes ou petit animal. Souvent, suite à ses découvertes, il _adoptait_ l'animal qu'il venait de découvrir à la plus grande horreur de ses sœurs et de ses parents. Apprendre qu'il avait libéré des rongeurs, plusieurs araignées, voir à une occasion un serpent dans la chambre des filles, dans le bureau d'Hermione ou dans la salle de bain avaient causé la panique dans la maisonnée à mainte reprise. Maintenant les deux femmes se demandaient si Hugo possédait une véritable passion pour la nature ou c'était son esprit rebelle qui le poussait à recueillir plein d'animaux.

Lorsque Hermione eu fini de départager les commissions, elle prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne et son fils retourna auprès du carrosse où attendait patiemment Ginny. Hugo ensuite montra son nouveau sac à sa mère tout souriant et celle-ci le félicita :

«Wow. Comme tu es fort! Je suis fière de toi de vouloir aider maman. C'est très gentil, complimenta Ginny.»

Après ce commentaire, il regarda son oncle qui lui fit deux pouces dans les airs et un clin d'œil. À partir de ce moment, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire et se sentait effectivement très fort et très fier lorsqu'il reprit la position que sa moman lui avait demandée. Rose aussi semblait être heureuse de pouvoir tenir la main de sa mère et la petite Émilie continuait de dormir paisiblement sur la tête du monsieur. Roxanne crut même voir un coulis de bave sortir de l'embrasure de sa bouche.

«Bon. Maintenant que tout le monde est content. Nous pouvons y aller, fit Ginny en se mettant en route suivit par sa femme et son frère.»

Roxanne regardait le petit clan partir. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

1\. Hermione se laissait mener.

1.5. Avec joie.

2\. Hermione était lesbienne.

3\. Hermione avait six enfants! Et Roxanne qui croyait que son ancienne voisine allait finir avec un ou au maximum deux, si ce n'était aucun.

4\. Hermione était lesbienne et se laissait mener. Et oui, Roxanne savait qu'elle avait déjà nommé ses points.

5\. Hermione était indécente en public avec ses démonstrations d'affection.

Quand elle va dire tout cela à son mari, il en tombera de sa chaise. Il faudra qu'elle fasse attention qu'elle n'en parle pas devant Liz…

* * *

 **Si vous avez aimé, jetez un coup d'oeil à _Souvenez-vous, s'il vous plaît_. J'ai écrit ceci ( _Vieilles Connaissances_ ) au même moment (alors que j'avais besoin de prendre une pause avec l'autre).**

 **Je ne dis pas que c'est relié et je ne dis pas non plus que ce n'est pas relié... Je dis juste que j'ai écrit en même temps. (et qu'il est possible de faire des parallèles.)**


End file.
